NotAHoax M12
NotAHoax_M12 is a use found on the Astral Observatory Forums. They are incredibly enthusiastic about conspiracy theories related aliens and the government. He claims that his parents were abducted when he was a young child. According to Moonman31, he is not within the core group of the Astral Observatory. Description Hoax is a friendly individual who is always eager to talk about conspiracies and aliens. He has an exaggerated way of speaking, often writing certain words in all capitalized letters for emphasis. Biography Hoax grew up in New Mexico, where large amounts of extra terrestrial activity is rumored to take place. Ever since he was a young child, he believed in aliens. Hoax claims that when he was young, aliens kidnapped his mother. He says that the next day, government agents took away his father. Fearing that he would be next, Hoax fled from home. Not much is known about what Hoax did after this. Sometime in 2018, Hoax joined the Astral Observatory, feeling a sense of belonging with others who believe in governmental conspiracies. Conversations Forum Posts Hoax has written a number of forum posts on the Astral Observatory Forums. These posts are documented by thread below. We starting over? * moonman31: "Y'all know me, still the same OG." * nocta: "Welcome back moonman. Keep the trolling to a MINIMUM this time?" * moonman31: "I promise nothing. (kidding)" * yuukichan: "MOONIE!!!!" * NotAHoax_M12: "Of course you'd be the first back besides Nocta and Samuel" * (...) Nice to be back. * NotAHoax_M12: "Glad my favorite group of people are back online. Well, soon to be. What's up with the avatars? Uploads are broken." * nocta: "I know, just use TinyPic for now. I will get it fixed." * NotAHoax_M12: "I'm sure this is really frustrating. Take your time, Nocta." What's up, spookboys * Wolfcat: "I stumbled across this place while looking up some rad music from Majora's Mask. I expected this place to be some sort of Zelda fan-board so I was a bit surprised to see people talking about aliens and stuff, lol. That's good, though. I've always been interested in listening to theories and stuff on YouTube, even ones that people say are a bit "out there" like the hollow Earth and hollow Moon stuff. Anyways, yeah, I'll probably stick around a bit, so what's up guys." * NotAHoax_M12: "Very cool, someone new! Welcome friend. You will get used to the crazy lot that tends to lurk this place, and you will definitely learn a thing or two!" * (...) My Introduction * CelestialLight: "I hope its not to late to do my introduction, i am celestial light and I am very into the unknown and paranormal, as well as the supernatural. I even learned of the black eyed children on youtube and that really interested me, to the point i watched some videos of peoples story's on the black eyed children. And i am a seeker of anything paranormal, like ghosts i truly believe ghosts exist. I also, like understanding the spirit world." * NotAHoax_M12: "Welcome to the forums friend" * (...) I have returned. * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I'm making my standard introductory post; welcome me if you will." * nocta: "Welcome back Kaiden" * (...) * NotAHoax_M12: "Welcome back!" * (...) A N I M E * yuukichan: "WE GOT TO A 1000 PAGES LAST TIME LET'S DO IT AGAIN! TALK ANIME HERE!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o" * NotAHoax_M12: "I remember a lot of double-posting, is what I remember." * (...) G O O D MUSIC * I'mTheOne: "So hey guys, SHARE YOUR MUSIC! Who's your favorite musician?" * NotAHoax_M12: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJlN9jdQFSc greatest voice of the last 100 years brother voice of the REAL people" * (...) Webcomic General * Zinzio: "Do any of you follow any webcomics? I've been following a comic called Ava's Demon( http://avasdemon.com/ ) for a while, and I've enjoyed it so far. also hehe 69th post If any of you have any webcomic reccomendations I'd love to hear them!" * (...) * NotAHoax_M12: "I have often found myself chuckling at PERRY BIBLE FELLOWSHIP brothers" * (...) Man is this place dead or what? * NotAHoax_M12: "Where did everyone go?" * CelestialLight: "Long Time, No See! Hoax. It's the same here with me, i too wonder where everyone went." * NotAHoax_M12: "I had taken off for some business for a bit and I see the forums EMPTY. Hmmm." * (...) What are your thoughts about visitors? * Jos: "One thing is clear, the universe is so big and vast that saying they don't exist would be ridiculous in the eyes of stadistics I don't think we are the first intelligent species, and I don't think there is not a only planet out there in the life zone of a star. What are your thoughts, you think they came to observe us, or they are contacting the biggest gov in secret? or there is no aliens near our star?" * NotAHoax_M12: "There are absolutely visitors in our midst brother. You are simply opening your eyes to the grand conspiracy that the US Government has been trying to hide our entire lives: They're here. They're among us. And they are in control." * Jos: "Everyone needs to open the eyes and fight them, they cannot hide forever, humans will gain true independence from these unknown creatures!" * NotAHoax_M12: "That is the struggle we fight brother" * Wolfcat: "Some say they're on our very moon, or maybe even living within it." * NotAHoax_M12: "That is INTERESTING that you think that way. I have often wondered if they have a base somewhere within our SOLAR SYSTEM although I doubt it is THE MOON." * Jos: "You must think like them, best place? THE ASTEROID BELT around the solar system, the one between Mars and Jupiter, Thousands and thousands of asteroids there, impossible to detect." * Wolfcat: "I'm assuming you're pretty interested in the Majestic 12, based off of your username. I never really looked into it myself, but it always sounded interesting. It's pretty much where the whole classic "Men in Black" thing started, right?" * yuukichan: "Hoaxy can talk about Majest 12 for hoursszzzz Σ(￣。￣ノ)ノ" * NotAHoax_M12: "I know it's real brother I have firsthand experience. I grew up in the nexus of all visitor activity, New Mexico; ever since I was young I knew something was off and I have DEDICATED my LIFE to understanding that which lies beyond the curtain of falsities. Ever since they took her." * yuukichan: "It is so sad that they did that Hoaxie :c" * Wolfcat: "Wait, what happened? If you don't mind me asking." * NotAHoax_M12: "They fucking took her brother. My mother. I watched it happen. Visitors. And the next day suits came and took my dad just the same man. Wanted to take me too. So I ran." * yuukichan: "Before you detective guys showed up most of us only had each other! We've all been affected by... stuff, like this. We want to find our truths! We have a path and leader to guide us the way!" * Wolfcat: "Shit, that's awful. I'm really sorry to hear that. We're all just searching for our own truths, too. That's admirable. Just be sure that the truth you seek is your own, not someone else's." * nocta: "Everyone here has sought the same guidance and walks the same path. We are all trying to break the veil because we had questions about ourselves and our paths that needed to be answered." * CelestialLight: "I totally agree with you nocta, i have always believed in the Veil and always wanted to see past it." * Wolfcat: "Not gonna lie, this freaked me out at first, heh... https://astralobservatory.net/forum/download/file.php?id=2" * NotAHoax_M12: "Are you really surprised? The easiest way for the enemy to hide is in PLAIN SITE I'm sure if you look into it's just a Google Bot; that's what they WANT you to believe as they lure you into a false sense of security. Keep an eye open brothers!" * (...) Harvard Agrees: They're Out There * NotAHoax_M12: "https://www.wowktv.com/news/national/ci ... 1576415513? The government can't hide the truth forever" * (...) do you have any alien proof? * Jos: "I mean, photos yoj taken your self, i have some but not in hand right now." * NotAHoax_M12: "You must share these photos brother" * CelestialLight: "Yes show us those pictures, i would also love to see these pictures of yours." Idk if this happened to you guys... * Jos: "But, let's imagine you are watching tv, and you divert your attention to your mobile phone or something else for like 5 minutes, and when you turn your attention back to the tv, it has switched channels without you noticing. I am crazy or something? It didn't happened recently but it happened several times." * Wolfcat: "I mean, I live in my Grandma's old ass house from the 1920's and I have't seen any ghosts yet. If anything, seeing signs that ghosts exist would be cool because that'd mean that there's something after death. It'd be comforting, especially if the ghosts were in your own home. They'd be family, essentially." * NotAHoax_M12: "GHOSTS are the life force that separates us REAL HUMANS with souls from our ALIEN MASTERS..." * Jos: "Yeah, you never had this feeling of... this is not the only reality but, idk, i feel on my own skin there is something more out there, idk, i want to know what it is..." * moonman31: "HOAX would convince you an egg sandwich was an alien conspiracy if he could." * Jos: "Well, who knows if all life in Earth except humans was made by them just to test how we develop or something like that? then chickens would be alien origin." * moonman31: "Don't give Hoax any new ideas" * (...) Moon Children * Deadhead: "I remember seeing this weird website a long time ago about these guys called Moon Children or something. I think it was called Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. Some kid named Ben drowned and a lot of people say he turned into a ghost or something like that. Do you guys know anything about it? ghost stuff?" * CelestialLight: "Never heard of them, so nope." * Wolfcat: "The Moon Children have a pretty twisted history. I know quite a bit about it if you'd like to hear more. The rabbit hole does deep." * Darkzero: "I know some things about the subject. but I'm still gathering information. I know that the theme of Ben has something to do with the game of Zelda Majoras Mask. and possibly also something about a group called moon children or something and there seems to be another one that is similar called lunar children but I do not know what relationship they have. I have a general idea of what happens. but there are still things that I do not know." * Wolfcat: "Yeah, the Lunar Children originally split off from the Moon Children. I don't know everything, but I do know that both cults took part in some pretty twisted shit. The Moon Children kinda died off in 2011 but the Lunar Children stuck around. Apparently the Lunar Children even had influence over the local police force and news. I stumbled across this newspaper clipping a while back, and it seems pretty legit to me. https://astralobservatory.net/forum/download/file.php?id=3" * NotAHoax_M12: "Very interesting stuff brother" * (...) * The Sun: "Ey dude, pretty sure they're just saying you're taking things too seriously. The person they replied to who made that big wall of spanish text was the one roleplaying, anyways. Just relax and have fun, man. We're all on the same side and here for generally the same reason, you know?" * NotAHoax_M12: "Brother you are a born leader" * (...) MKUltra * Wolfcat: "I thought MKUltra was just something related to that Polybius game, but apparently it goes much deeper than that. Have you guys seen the creepy shit with Nickelodeon stars like Amanda Bynes? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a65T9LRBZHw" * Jos: "Mkultra was fucking real i told you, old friends of mine went missing. If i were a gov, i dont see a reason to no start MKultra again when no one is watching." * NotAHoax_M12: "It's all connected my brother. MK Ultra is the mind control program the government initiated to gain an edge on the communists and Vietcong, technology given to them by their OTHERWORDLY MASTERS" * Jos: "I've nerver seen them again, all people around me just were like they were never there or they didn't ever exist, I KNOW MY FRIENDS WERE AND ARE REAL I AM NOT CRAZY." * yuukichan: "You are not craZY! You are home with us!!!!! (＾▽＾)" * NotAHoax_M12: "Welcome to the fold my fellow truth seeker." The Hidden Truth * CelestialLight: "The Truth will get out there, the government just does not want us to show the truth. They are Hiding the Truth from the World! of what is truly out there. The Truth, will never be hidden.. no matter, how hard the government tries." * CelestialLight: http://oi64.tinypic.com/2h4xbm9.jpg I Made this, Because the Government and the one, who governs is hiding Many things from our Eyes, about what is really out there. Aliens and much more." * (...) * Timothycocent: "Liberals dont want truth at all. They simply want Trump to fail - even if it means America fails." * NotAHoax_M12: "TRUMP IS PART OF THE VERY MACHINE THAT OUR OVERLORDS PLAY LIKE CHESS OUR ALIEN MASTERS PLAY EVERY HUMAN ON EVERY SIDE FOR FOOLS WITH THE ILLUSION OF POLITICS THE JACKET OF PRESIDENT IS NOT THE JACKET OF A FREE MAN BROTHER, THEY'RE THE HIGHEST LEVEL ACTORS IN THE BIGGEST STAGE PLAY YOU EVER FUCKING SEEN BROTHER" * (...) JohnIsDead.com * moonman31: "So let's get down to brass and talk about it, and this seemed like the most appropriate section. How does someone redirect bandwidth from one website to another? I smell a conspiracy about this 'johnisdead.com' (Uber Geek Emote)" * nocta: "It was some asshole messing with us. I'd suggest letting it go." * yuukichan: "I'm gonna fight them (ง •̀_•́)ง" * NotAHoax_M12: "I'd be scared of whoever you try to fight, Yuuki." * I'mTheOne: "." * moonman31: "Shut up Hoax" * Jos: "Moonman, be nice." * Wolfcat: "You guys haven't had any connections to Johnisdead in the past? Like, you guys didn't piss off any spooky deep web people, did you? I mean you guys don't really seem like the type that'd go out and anger anyone purposefully. Well, except for Moonman, but he seems to do it in an endearing way." * moonman31: "You are learning fast" * NotAHoax_12: "No, this john is dead website is new to us. I am convinced it is controlled by some otherworldly force to stop US from SPREADING OUR TRUTHS" * (...) Does anyone have/ever tried to do a Tulpa? * Jos: I do have one. I don't know yet how to describe it, but is a fountain of infinite determination, when something bad happens, and all the bad energy comes in, it just destroys it, and makes me pretty stronger emotionally. It is not based on a person, just an entity which mission is just fight those bad energies at all cost, lol. Do you have one or had tried?" * CelestialLight: "I have Tried to make one before." * Z3R0: "yes. very fun and entertaining experience." * NotAHoax_M12: "I do not know what that is brother" * (...) Welcoming a new brother into our fold. * nocta: "ARGDov has officially been welcome into our ranks, though he does not yet know our true purpose. These coming weeks it will be upon all of you-- and if any of our other former members rejoin, them as well-- to teach him about us and our mission." * (...) * NotAHoax_M12: "Welcome to the ranks brother" * (...) Category:Characters